


rant sjsjbsbsbsbshs

by jihyonce (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, if y’all get triggered over this stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jihyonce
Summary: oop quick rant don’t take it the wrong way lmao





	1. Chapter 1

girl.

I have something I gotta say.

get ready for the tea, periodt.

 

okay.

 

 

I don’t like twice x reader smut.

deadass all of y’all must be confused like,  
is that all you had to say?”

girl YES lmao.

so y’all really think you did something shipping yourself with twice huh? 

oh so y’all WEIRD weird

it confused me so much when I found out that people make shit like that.

like, nigga...what the hell??

and the fact that some of y’all enjoy this???

smh weird ass hoes lajdcnxnxsk

anyway, if y’all got something to say, comment or dm me on twitter : @tzuyuenthusxast  
and hear me out....

wattpad + aff smut >>>>>>>>ao3 smut

xoxo bye skinnies


	2. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another quick thing i have to point out

....

 

im back!! are y’all surprised??   
if I don’t stop playing this might turn into a actually story lmao

 

 

2, 1,

don’t ship twice/ LITERALLY ANY OTHER GROUP with another group.

bitch, first of all, no one asked sis.

2nd, that shit is just pure weird to me.

if i wanted tzukook smut i wouldve asked.

 

smthn wrong with y’all if you ship two groups with another.

we gon have to get your @ or sumn cause that can’t be happening lmaooo

nigga what?? like can y’all just ship 3mix and be gay and shit???

 

like I said last time, dm me or comment if you have any objections

twt: tzuyuenthusxast  
snap: sleepydahyun  
insta: jjihyos (ik it’s the same ok shut up)

**Author's Note:**

> DEADASS if you ain’t happy about this, tell me why. everyone has their own preferences but I find this one to be weird.
> 
> follow me on insta : tzuyuenthusiast


End file.
